


Fine Literature

by Tolpen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Books, Don't Post To Another Site, Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Why RPF is weird, everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolpen/pseuds/Tolpen
Summary: How was Loghain's vacation in the Fade anyway?
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir & Jean-Marc Stroud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fine Literature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySeer/gifts).



> Leliana: Teyrn Loghain, you must have great stories about King Maric.  
>  Loghain: Oh? Are you looking for a new slant on the ones they tell in Orlais?  
>  Leliana: No, no! (Sigh) Does everything have to be about nationality with you? Why must every moment of life have to be a matter of politics?  
>  Leliana: Do you think they do not admire Maric in Orlais? Because they do. There is nothing like a dashing rebel prince to capture the imagination, you know.  
>  Loghain: Even when he rebels against you?  
>  Leliana: Especially then. It makes him roguish. Much more romantic. And if he must face overwhelming numbers of Chevaliers with only a few untrained farmers? Then he's even more valiant.  
>  Loghain: Leliana, this runs counter to all sense and accountability.  
>  Leliana: People aren't sensible creatures all the time. And stories are accountable to no one. Have you never loved a tall tale, simply because it made your heart race?  
>  Loghain: Hmph.  
>  Leliana: You can "Hmph," all you like. You know I'm right.

They are giving him that look. He knows it well and hasn't seen it in a long long time. It is the look that says: “I can't believe that out of all the people in Thedas, he was the one to save us.” During the rebellion he got that look a lot, often even from himself when he saw his reflection on a polished sword or in a window that somehow managed to hold together.

It is different when the world knows you as the Traitor Teyrn. He is older, more bitter, more tired now, he doesn't give a damn about how people look at him. He has a job and he does it. No need to loose any sleep on the fact that once again people don't know what to make of him. That is their problem, not his.

Nobody comments that he's been gone for two years. The best he gets is from Fjora, who's been named the new Archivist of the Orlesian Wardens, who runs into him when he is leaving the library and tells him: “You are back? Good. Last month the Fereldans stopped by for pleasantries and brought jars of gooseberry marmalade. Nobody here knows how to get that damned thing out of the glass besides you.”

And that's it. Until two weeks later or so in the mess hall Stroud, who is in charge unless the First Warden says otherwise, sits down next to him, and asks: “So, how was the Fade?”

To give himself some time to think about it, Loghain sips his tea. “Hmmm, how to put it? Before I left, I checked out of our library a book on Maric's rebellion, simply because I was curious what had been happening on the other side which I didn't get to see. I am not sure how it ended up with me, but it did. I would like to ask if perhaps in the library we could separate history books and historical fiction erotica.”

Stroud either doesn't notice or doesn't care that everyone in the mess hall is looking at them, because he asks with a smirk: “Really? What book was it?”

“The Last Dawn.” The impact of those words is like a stone from catapult. Faces redden, crumbs and tea alike are sprayed across tables from mouths. To an extent it is amusing.

Stroud fumbles with his moustache before he puts on a neutral face: “How did you find it?”

“Inaccurate. At the time the plot is supposed to take place I had my ribcage broken and was definitely not up to, well, anything. And I have more respect for tables than that. And I do know and knew back then how to get a Chevalier out of the armour.” He makes a pause and that asks: “The writing style is decent, though.”

The other Warden nods his head a few times: “I take it that the Fade wasn't that bad, then. You had some fine literature to keep you company. You have to give it to it that it's a fine recruiting material. It got a lot of people to take the plum, and later don the Grey.”

As a reply, Loghain puts some gooseberry marmalade on Stroud's cheek and gets up to leave for his regular morning exercises.

“Hey, if it helps you any,” Stroud catches him by the wrist, “we've got some about King Maric too. Though, the hero is a lady. Somehow he never got so popular among the guys.”

Loghain rolls his eyes and decides to find out which books those are, just so he can avoid them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply convinced that there is erotica clandestinely covered in history written about Loghain that is circulating the ranks of Extremely Gay Chevaliers, and later the Orlesian Grey Wardens, because a lot of Chevaliers happen to convert to Wardens it seems. There is also a lot of historical fiction of sizzling passion about Maric, but written for ladies.  
> I'll get off this headcanon horse only if you prove me wrong.


End file.
